Same Duck: New Problems
by Pheonix Feathers
Summary: Adam and Mika are still together but new prolems arise *Chap 6 Mika talks with Adam about leaving America and other stuff*
1. Default Chapter

Same Duck: New Problems.  
  
  
  
This is a sequel to my story New Duck: New Year. If you haven't read that then read this otherwise you might not understand all the problems that Mika and Adam had.  
  
Disclaimer: Ducks doesn't belong to me it belongs to Disney and whoeva else has dibs on it.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It was a Wednesday night and Mika Davis was walking through the hallways of Eden Hall she was going to the ice rink. Even though the rink was out of bounds she had been going there every couple of nights a week and they had never caught her. They were too trusting, she thought. She went to the rink most of the time to practice as when she had lived in England they hadn't allowed girls to play on her school hockey team, but at Eden Hall she mostly went to see her boyfriend Adam Banks. Except for that night she had some bad news that she had to tell him and she was dreading it.  
  
Mika walked into the rink and sat down in the stands to put her skates on. She rammed the skates on her feet with such force she kept falling forwards because she didn't realise how hard she was pulling them. She sat for a moment watching Adam skate round and round doing drills. She had always wondered why he did that because they did different drills with coach O'Rion and she didn't know where he had picked them up. Later she had found out it was part of his 'Hawks' training.  
  
"Hi, Adam." She said gliding out onto the ice. Adam stopped his drills and looked up. Seeing it was Mika he skated over to her and took his helmet off to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hi" she whispered again after he had kissed her. She didn't know why but when he kissed her she always got a bit disorientated.  
  
"Hi." Adam said pulling her onto the ice properly. He was skating backwards and dragging her along.  
  
"I can skate for myself!" Mika exclaimed, whilst knocking him down onto the ice. In a good-natured way. Adam laughed at her and getting up he skated after her and tackled her from behind bringing her down onto the ice as well as himself. Mika burst into fits of laughter forgetting her problem for the moment. "Adam!" she squealed as he started to tickle her. He had found she was most ticklish on her belly and because she didn't feel the cold she was wearing a top that exposed her stomach and a pair of shorts. 'I don't bruise easily' was what she had said when he had asked her about it.  
  
Mika was wriggling about on the ice and managed to expose Adams side where he just happened to be ticklish seeing her chance she moved her hand and tickled him. This caused him to move the arm that was supporting him and fall on the ice almost smacking his face into the ice. She then moved herself and sat on his stomach tickling both sides.  
  
"Ok, Ok!" Adam exclaimed. "Truce? Lets do what we come here to do? Skate?" he asked her sitting up and making her roll off him.  
  
"Fine!" she said trying to stand up and slipping back down. "Who in the world re-ices a rink during dinner?" she shrieked getting up again and doing laps to warm up. Laughing all the way. Adam and Mikas' 'practice' went well after the first part neither of them had any fights they had also arranged to get together the next night.  
  
When they went into the changing rooms Mika didn't wander off into another part to get changed. She didn't feel the need to anymore, they only thought rumours would go round in the ducks and they all knew about Adam and Mika so it didn't make much difference. Although most of them thought they had slept together only Mika, Adam, Charlie, Julie and Connie knew the truth, they hadn't. They didn't think they were ready even after going out for 6 months. Adam walked Mika back to her dorm even though most people knew about them going out they weren't bothered. It seemed the only people who didn't know were the Varsity Hockey team who had nothing to say to them as they did Connie and Guy.  
  
"See you tomorrow Adam." Mika said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"See you Mika" Adam told her before pulling her forward to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back before realising something. Pulling away from him she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Adam I have to tell you something." She said.  
  
"Can't you tell me tomorrow?" he asked. "I'm tired and we both need sleep. Plus you're coming to my house tomorrow night so it makes no difference. Does it?"  
  
"I guess not" she sighed.  
  
"Bye Mika." He said again before kissing her on her lips and running off.  
  
  
  
What do you think? It's a sequel and the next chapter will be up like tomorrow or later on tonight!!!  
  
Review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Same Duck: New Problems.  
  
I wrote this without knowing if anyone reviewed coz my comp crashed before I could check. Thanks if you did plus I am English so when I upload sometimes the people in America may still be in bed!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: AS Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Telling the Truth.  
  
Mika had a bad day at school it wasn't useful that she had her mind on other things so she forgot everything and just happened to be picked on by every teacher because she had forgotten her things. She had ended up getting really frustrated and walked right out of her English lesson. Much to the surprise of the Ducks she shared the class with. It was because of this she had gotten into a fight with a Varsity Cheerleader and was now sitting outside Dean Buckley's office with a sore eye. She had however come off best in the fight having knocked the Cheerleader over by mistake and Mandy or whatever her name was had started a verbal slanging match with her with coincidently turned into a fight. Well, a fight on Mikas' side on Mandys' side had been a lot of slapping and pulling on Mikas' red hair. Mandy had ended up at the nurses' office with a bloody nose while Mika got dragged away to the Deans' office.  
  
"You may go in." said the extremely thin and snobby receptionist.  
  
"Thanks." Said Mika not wanting to talk much and just hoped that this was over quickly. Walking in she sat down in a chair and stared at the Dean. "Listen before you say anything, I was provoked and I was already having a bad day. Add in a Slanging match with that…" she stopped herself before swearing. "Girl! Well it just got out of hand!" she finished waiting for the Dean to reply.  
  
"Mika you've got quite a reputation for you slanging matches, but never a physical fight." Said the Dean. "So I think this time we will let it slide but next time."  
  
"I know. Detention, Litter Picking. Whatever it is it can't be too bad. It will never happen again." She said walking out of the Deans' office feeling slightly happier even if she have to break some bad new to Adam later on.  
  
"Mi!" came a voice from behind her, jerking her back to reality. She had removed herself from the school to the lake in the grounds and had been staring into space.  
  
"Why the hell were you fighting today?" said Connie running over to her and sitting down. She had obviously ditched everyone to find her because even Puppy Dog Guy wasn't following her.  
  
"What?" Mika shouted. "How did you know?" she started hyperventilating as she didn't want to have to tell Adam the truth about fighting and that it was because of him.  
  
"The whole school knows. Mandy is sporting a nasty bruise. And she'll tell anyone how you just pounced on her un-provoked." Said Connie, kind of asking if it was provoked.  
  
"Un-Provoked my Arse!" shrieked Mika. "She started a bloody slanging match with me! And then she just had to get a jab in about Adam and it just got at me. Because I have to tell him something tonight and he's going to be heartbroken. I know he is." Mika trailed off silently.  
  
"What do you have to tell him?" asked Connie wondering what could be so bad. She knew Mika wasn't leaving but something just as bad must be happening.  
  
"Oh god Cons! What is with the Spanish Inquisition?" Mika said exasperated but when she looked at Connie she realised she had to tell her. "My mothers coming back." She said quietly.  
  
"So? What's the big deal about that? I'm obviously missing something." She said more to herself than Mika.  
  
"She doesn't like me have a boyfriend. So I have to break up with him. She seems to think all teenage boys are after one thing. Sex." Replied Mika to the silent questions Connie had been asking.  
  
"Yeah, but you and Adam haven't you know? Unless you have since last time everyone asked you." Connie started to laugh and Mika soon joined in.  
  
"I meant to do it last night. Break up with him. But I had such a good time with him I couldn't do it." Connie just looked at her sadly. "Cons what am I going to do?"  
  
"Tell Adam." Connie said simply. "You two are so great together you won't break up just coz of your Mother. Guy and I, well we did but we got straight back together and they realised they couldn't stop us. And she's not here forever is she?" Mika shook her head No. "Precisely. A flying visit." And with that Connie went back inside. Followed about an hour later by Mika. She had to get ready to see Adam.  
  
At 7 o' clock Mika walked along the empty streets towards Adams' house, he had moved out of Eden Hall dorms since he left Varsity thinking it wasn't safe and school wasn't far away anyway. Adam was waiting for her at the end of his road on his roller blades.  
  
"Hi Adam." She said quietly and kissed him on the cheek before she walked off to his house with him skating behind.  
  
"Hi Mika. What's wrong?" he asked her. She shrugged and he skated in front of her backwards. "There's something the matter? Is it about the fight?" he asked.  
  
"Kind of." She told him going up to his room. Knowing that was where they were going to spend their date. They did it so often it was just a ritual.  
  
"What did Mandy say to you?" he asked her after she had sat down, he's always persistent, she thought. Mika didn't answer because she thought she was going to cry instead she curled up on his bed and hugged the covers to her. She breathed in Adams' scent and realised he had come to sit at the end of the bed. She curled up even more so she was a tiny ball, which was extremely difficult considering she was quite tall. Adam laughed at this and sat closer to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her and she sat up pulling the covers close to her.  
  
"We have to break up." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't catch it.  
  
"Break up?" he asked, and she nodded yes. "Why?" he asked her.  
  
"Because… there's too much standing between us." She said willing herself not to cry.  
  
"Between us? Mika there's nothing between us." He told her closing the distance between them to illustrate his point.  
  
"Yes there is." Said Mika her tears unwillingly falling from her eyes. "My mother." She said looking away.  
  
"Your mother? Am I missing something?" he asked her, she laughed out loud then said.  
  
"Everyone's missing that one piece. My mother doesn't want me to have boyfriends. She says teenage boys are only after sex." She said almost repeating the same conversation as she had had with Connie a few hours ago. "Adam, you have to know this, I love you." She said getting up and trying to bolt for the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Same Duck: New Problems.  
  
Straight on with the Story.  
  
Chapter 3: If we love each other nothing can stop us.  
  
Mika tried to bolt for the door, when she got there she realised that there was a person blocking it.  
  
"Adam!" she shouted. "Get out of my way!" she said trying to push past him, still in tears she looked into his eyes. She wanted to know what she had done to him. But for once in her life she didn't need to read his eyes. She knew by looking in his face. His eyes had darkened by a few shades, he had gone completely white and his hair was all over the place, while she had been talking he had obviously ran his hands through it a few times. There were tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"Mika, if you love me. What is your mother going to do? She can't kill me. We haven't even discussed having sex so I mean that shouldn't bother her." He said and she just stared at him trying to figure it all out in her head. If she loved him what was her mother going to do? She asked herself. Adam loved her she knew he did he told her a lot of the time and she had never told him before. She couldn't ever handle her feelings in front of people.  
  
"Adam, I do love you. I swear it. But we have to break up. I can't handle my mum. She's too much hassle. She never used to care. But since dad died she's overprotective of me and she wouldn't give a shit about me… if he was here." Somehow during her rant Adam had managed to pull her into a hug.  
  
"Mi. Please. We can't break up." He told her. "I need you." He whispered into her ear before pulling away from her and kissing her.  
  
"Adam" she whispered pulling away from him, "don't make this any harder than it already is. We have to break up." She said again but not as forcefully this time. As she realised Adam was only inches away from her. "We have to." She whispered. "We have-" she was cut off by Adam smashing his mouth against her hers. This time she couldn't help it, she kissed him back and pulled him closer to herself. She ran her hands under his shirt to pull him closer to herself. Then she realised what she was there to do. "No Adam. We can't do this." She said pulling away only to be kissed again.  
  
"Yes we can." He told her only pulling away from her a few millimetres to get his words out before kissing her again. 'You're 16 Mika, you can do anything you want.' She thought before accepting his kiss and falling backwards as she fell over the bed, and burst out laughing. Adam rolled over her and lay down next to her. "We can't break up Mika. I need you so much." He said brushing her tears away. "We can work around your mother. I don't want you for sex." He whispered into her ear as she curled up around him.  
  
"I know" she whispered back and pulled out of his hug to kiss him. "But Adam there's more. I have to go to England for 2 weeks, to see my Gran. She's the only one who understands me. She always cared about me, so did dad it's just mum. Dad always came first and now it's me she cares about and I don't like it." Mika started to cry again and as Adam brushed away her tears, she realised how much she wanted to have sex with him at that point in time. "Adam, you know you said you don't want me for sex?"  
  
"Mmm." He said as she curled back round him on his bed. "What did you mean?" she decided to approach the subject carefully now their argument was over and they were staying together even with the problem of her mother in the future and not the idea of their first half hour of their date.  
  
"Why?" he asked her not wanting to say he wanted to have sex with her every time he saw her because he loved her so much and he didn't want to offend her.  
  
"I want to know." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She snuggled up to him closer and kissed his neck. Adam shivered at her touch and she carried on kissing his neck noticing the reaction.  
  
"I don't want you for sex. I can't want you for sex because if I did we would have had sex by now." Mika had stopped kissing his neck now and he noticed that she had stiffened in his arms a bit. "Not that I don't want to sleep with you. I do really Mika, but maybe now isn't the right time. What with your mother and shit." Mika just sighed and went back to kissing his neck. "What's your view on the point?" he asked. It's only fair she thought.  
  
"I want to sleep with you and I know you don't want me for sex. I know you love me Adam. You don't need to stress the point. I haven't ever had anyone care so much for me before. It's scary. I love you and I want to sleep with you and to be honest I don't care what my mother thinks. She isn't me. And all that matters to me is that we're together. I still think that breaking up would have been a good idea but we both hate the idea and I can't do it." She looked into his eyes and kissed him shyly as if she had never done it before. "What were we supposed to be doing tonight anyway?" she asked him.  
  
"Watching a movie on TV. Which began at about the same time as our break up rant slash getting back together time." Adam told her laughing as they had missed about the first hour of the film and hadn't noticed one little bit. Instead of planning something else they just lay there under the covers of his bed curled up together. They stayed like this until they fell asleep. At about 3 o' clock in the morning Mika woke up and got out of bed, before heading back to her dorm she kissed Adam on his cheek and exited the room.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
What do you think? I wrote 2 chapters at the same time completely by mistake because I wrote one and the other one popped up. Mikas' Mother appears in the next chapter. Evil woman.  
  
Review!!!! 


	4. Hello Mum

Same Duck: New Problems.  
  
I have no reviews  
  
NONE oh well what do I care its my story and I'll write if I want to! I don't need your reviews even though they are appreciated!  
  
A/N: This chapter is mostly based around Adam and what he is doing but I will tell you if it changes to Mika by putting *~*~* across the page ok? Good!  
  
Chapter 4: Hello Mum.  
  
Mika had started to avoid Adam. He didn't understand why but she was never around, never at the rink and it was never Convenient for her to answer the phone when he called.  
  
"Connie!" Adam shouted down the hall making the brunette whip round and bump into a lad they didn't know.  
  
"Oops, Sorry" she said laughing and running over to Adam.  
  
"What do you want Banksie?" Adam cringed. "Sorry Adam." Connie corrected herself realising what Mika had said about his last name.  
  
"Thanks. Why has Mika been avoiding me?" he asked her. Connie looked away; she thought they had broken up because Mika had been sulky for the past few days, ever since their date.  
  
"You haven't seen her?" Connie asked using the false ignorance trick she had picked up from Mika when she 'borrowed' Julies stuff.  
  
"You know I haven't. Don't pull that trick. You got it off Mi!" said Adam laughing at her. But he had sadness in his eyes, which were pleading with her to tell him the truth.  
  
"Sorry Adam, she's packing." She said quietly, noticing he was looking at her funny. "She's going back to England for a couple of weeks. Said she needed time away from everyone. Gone to see her Gran. She's leaving Friday with her mother. She's already here."  
  
"No, she can't go without telling me. I promised her I'd talk to her mother. About us." Adam was starting to get frantic. "I have to go Connie. See you later. At practice." And with that Adam walked off in a daze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mika was sat in her room, brushing out her long red hair. Tears were rolling down her face. Her mother had given her the lecture again.  
  
********************Flashback to earlier on that day***********************  
  
"Mika, darling I have to talk to you." Said Mrs Davis.  
  
"What?" said Mika insolently. "If it's about Hockey. I'm not quitting. Tough Shit!" Mika said. Most people, she thought. Would be horrified if they had heard her use that language to her mother, but Mika took it from her mum so she just gave it back.  
  
"Don't swear at me! I don't want you to play hockey because it is a mixed sport and…"  
  
"And you don't want me in the company of teenage boys in case they try to cop a feel and I decide to sleep with the whole team because they are so Hot!" shouted Mika at her mother having had this conversation before.  
  
"Well in a ball part yes." Replied her mother sipping tea, she carried on, "I'm only worried about you Mika You're a beautiful young lady and you could easily be taken advantage of."  
  
*******************End Flashback***********************************  
  
Mika stared at the mirror getting lost in her own thoughts, they've never once tried to feel me up, we're equals not even Adam has tried to feel me up, and after the way I've treated him the past week I can see why. Making a decision Mika got up and wiped her tears away. She walked over to her dormitory door and pulled it open.  
  
"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Adam you scared me!" she shouted at the blonde boy standing in front of her with his arm raised as if to knock on the door. Before hugging him round his waist. All of a sudden he seemed very tall. She knew he was a couple of inches taller than her but this was ridiculous. She looked at his feet and realised he had his skates on. "What are you doing here?" she asked him pulling away and walking back into her room.  
  
"You've been avoiding me." He stated. "Ever since you decided we should break up then get back together. Then I find out from Connie that you're going to England for 2 weeks in about 5 days! Were you going to tell me?" he shouted at her.  
  
"Yes! Of course I was Adam you know I was but my mother's here at the moment and I don't want her to know about us! She told me in certain terms I should Quit Hockey because the lads on my team will try and grope me. This is of course before I sleep with the whole of our team!" Mika was getting hysterical and started to chuck some of her things in her suitcase that lay open at the foot of her bed. "Oh and there's the little thing about she'll be coming round in about 5 minutes to take me out to dinner, you know to take all my life out of me again!"  
  
"What about practice?" asked Adam?  
  
"Can't go." Said Mika quietly. "I have to have 3 weeks away from it, 1 while my mums here and the other 2 while I'm in England. O'Rion understands."  
  
"Your mums coming here tonight?" asked Adam.  
  
"In about 5 minutes." Mika said sitting down. Adam walked/ skated over to her and sat down next to her. Rubbing her shoulders. Mika turned round and kissed him on his lips.  
  
"You better go." She whispered. "Mum will have a field day if she knows I have a lad in my room." Adam groaned and got up, obviously reluctant to leave. When the phone rang. Adam on instinct picked it up (he was there so often it made no difference to anyone else).  
  
"Mika, Connie and Julies room." He said into the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" came a muffled voice out of the earpiece. Mika heard it and froze. "Who is this?" the voice asked.  
  
"Adam Banks, Ma'am and you are?" said Adam as polite as can be.  
  
"Can you tell Mika I'll be there in 10 minutes please?" asked the voice before hanging up the phone.  
  
"She'll be here in 10 minutes." Said Adam realising it had been Mikas' mother. "You ok?" he asked Mika who had sunk onto her bed with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"You have to go Adam." She muttered. "She's going to kill me!" Mika exclaimed.  
  
"Fine I'm going, I'm going." Said Adam. As he skated backwards out of the door Mika stood up and kissed him on the cheek, before Adam managed to kiss her on the mouth a voice rang down the corridor.  
  
"MIKA DAVIS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Mika cringed at this and pulled out of Adams embrace.  
  
"Hello Mum." She whispered at the figure walking towards them. She had brown hair that was cut short, and looked very tired.  
  
"Don't hello mum me! What do you think you were doing?" exclaimed her mother.  
  
"Nothing?" Mikas' voice rang out; it was more of a question than an answer.  
  
"Who are you?" said her mother, directing her comments at the blonde boy, who paled under her glare.  
  
"Adam Banks, Ma'am." He said again. "We spoke on the phone." He added.  
  
"I know we spoke on the phone. What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" she asked him.  
  
"Kissing her?" he asked, realising it was the wrong thing to say. "I didn't mean it that way Mrs Davis. I swear." He said trying to make the best out of this terrible situation.  
  
"Mika? I thought I heard you say 'No Mother I do not have a boyfriend.' Now was that just my bad hearing or did you lie to me?" Mikas' mother questioned her completely ignoring Adam who was standing back observing the argument, knowing he couldn't walk away.  
  
"I lied." Said Mika quietly; much to the surprise of Adam who was amazed that someone could scare Mika like that. "I Lied. And do you want to know why I lied? Because I knew what you would say if I told you the truth." Mikas' voice was getting louder by the second. Obviously not as scared of her mother as it seemed.  
  
"You knew how I would react and yet you still went behind my back. I'm trying to protect you from the world." Exclaimed Mrs Davis, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Adam noticing this told them they should go back inside the dorm, which the two Davis' agreed to, not wanting to embarrass themselves anymore than they already had done. As soon as Adam had shut the door, the argument carried on. This wasn't exactly what he had wanted to happen.  
  
"You never used to want to protect me!" spat Mika. "You never used to give a Shit!" she shouted.  
  
"Well now I do!" her mother told her simply.  
  
"Yeah, only because Dads' gone and the person you always used to put first has gone so now I have to go first. Well tough. I don't want to go first. I'm 16 and I can do whatever the hell I want and whoever the hell I want!" Mika didn't seem to realise the implications of this sentence but her mothers' eyes flitted from Adam to Mika and back to Adam.  
  
"You-you-haven't…have you?" said her mother tripping over her words. "You little slut!" whispered her mother before slapping her.  
  
"I haven't had sex with him." Said Mika a bit harshly that made Adam wince.  
  
"No?" asked her mother.  
  
"No. The rest of the Hockey team maybe but I haven't got round to Adam yet." Mika said sarcastically. Noticing her mother was about to faint she added she was just kidding. "Stop babying me!" she said quietly with a final tone in her voice. Connie, Julie, Guy and Charlie however picked this moment to walk in. They all stopped behind Connie who had led the way. Surveying a pink Adam, Mika with a slap mark on the face and a woman who didn't resemble Mika in the slightest except for the nose and so they guessed was Mikas' Mother. The 4 also noticed the amount of tension in the room.  
  
Guy finally broke the silence. "Hello, Mrs Davis." He said, turning a bit red.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I don't even know if anyone is reading this. If you are please review. *Gets down on knees and begs "Please"!!!! * 


	5. Good Timing

Same Duck: New Problems.  
  
Thank you wonderful reviewers I got 5 I am happy about this coz people never seem to review my stories. Again if it Changes between Mika and Adam I will put *~*~*~* across the page!  
  
Chapter 5: Good timing.  
  
The 6 teenagers all stood in silence the 3 girls on one side, 3 lads on the other watching Mrs Davis whose eyes were flitting between all of them. She was obviously trying to work out what to say. Instead she started shouting at Mika.  
  
"I thought these dorms were all girls, or is that another lie you told me? Who are these people? What are they doing in your dormitory?" She said all this very fast; whilst she exploded Charlie flopped down on Mikas' bed and knocked her open suitcase to the floor.  
  
"Well they are all girls as in this dorm has all girls in it." Said Mika laughing at Charlie who had begun to pick her stuff up that had fallen out of her suitcase. "These people are my friends, all of them," pointing to each one in turn she reeled off their names. "That's Charlie Conway, Guy Germaine, Connie Moreau and Julie Gaffney. The girls amazingly share my dormitory and the lads are obviously waiting for them to go to hockey practice with them!"  
  
"Mika, we're going!" said her mother sharply taking all this information in. She headed for the door and noticed Adam was still standing in front of it. "Move." Mrs Davis said sharply and harshly causing Adam to jump out of the way.  
  
"Good timing Guys, really. Brilliant timing." Said Mika walking out of the door after her Mother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did we do?" asked Charlie to Mikas' slowly retreating back. She obviously didn't hear him. So Adam took it as his place to explain.  
  
"Her mother has a lot of hang ups over Mika hanging around with lads." Said Adam faintly. Connie and Julie nodded, Guy looked puzzled and Charlie just had a blank look on his face, so Adam decided he had to tell them the whole story. "Her mother thinks Mika is an extremely easy target for lads. She also seems to believe Mika will be groped by every lad on our team and sleep with the entire male population of Eden Hall."  
  
"So why did Mi have a Pink mark on her face?" asked Guy who was sitting on Connies' bed.  
  
"Guess." Said Adam as he sat down with his head in his hands and realisation set in on the other 4 ducks.  
  
"Her mother slapped her?" gasped Julie who had been busying herself getting her hockey stuff for practice. Adam Nodded.  
  
"She called her a Slut and slapped her. I'm amazed she didn't slap me as well. It didn't really help that Mika wasn't watching her words and said by mistake 'I can do whatever and whoever I like'."  
  
"Why?" asked Charlie.  
  
But before Adam could answer Connie had jumped in. "Because she thought they had slept together! Charlie you twit!" She said it loud enough for everyone hear but in a soft voice.  
  
"I knew they had a bad relationship but I thought that she was exaggerating everything. But after their argument today I don't think she was exaggerating a thing." Said Adam from his seat. "They had an argument in front of me a massive blow out argument! People usually wait until there is no one around. Not this family they aren't bothered about what people think." Said Adam loudly everyone was staring at him. "See you at Practice." He said getting up to leave the room. Only to be followed by Connie and Julie who disappeared for a few minutes. When they came back they had a funny superior look on their faces as if they knew something the lads didn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You just had to do that to me, didn't you Mum!" Mika was shouting at her Mothers back. "You had to embarrass me in front of my friends."  
  
"You lied to me. You stupid bitch you know you shouldn't lie to me. I'm your mother!" her mother shouted at her.  
  
"You sure as hell don't act like my mother. Gran was the one who was always there for me! Never you! We just argued all the time, you never used to care and I'll tell you something I love Adam and nothing you can do will stop us!" Mika shouted this and knocked past her as she went to get in the car.  
  
"You don't know what love is Mika, I think you when you go back to England for 2 weeks you should stay there." Her mother said getting into the car after Mika. This left Mika speechless, stay in England. She'd rather die. All her old friends had hated her behind her back; they called her names and spread loads of rumours. The only member of her family who she liked was her Gran and she couldn't go to live with her. She wouldn't be accepted in a small countryside village.  
  
"I'm not living in England. I'm staying in America. You can't make me go to England and stay there." Said Mika quietly staring her mother right in her eyes. Sighing Mrs Davis started the car.  
  
"Well I can't make you do anything you don't want to." She said keeping her eyes on the road. She was an exceptionally bad driver and wouldn't go over 40 mph.  
  
"Well, I don't want I am staying here." Mika said.  
  
"You can stay here then. But one thing I will insist on is you breaking up with this Adam fellow. I won't have my daughter going out with such a horrible boy."  
  
"Adam and horrible in the same sentence. God this is a funny day." Said Mika laughing sarcastically.  
  
"What's so funny I mean I know you 'love' this guy but he really is just using you for sex darling."  
  
"Excuse me!" snorted Mika again. " Using me. Horrible. He happens to be the sweetest, kindest lad I have ever met. And after his life I'm amazed he's not a bitter twisted piece of shit. He's been an outcast for his whole life and then when I showed up I thought he was snobby. He lives in Edina for gods' sake the posh part of Minnesota. I spoke to him one night and he was hollow it was like he didn't have feelings anymore." Mika looked at her mother who took her hand off the wheel and waved as if to say 'Carry on you tell such funny stories'. So she did just that. "He won't let me break up with him, I tried to the night before you came and he wouldn't let me. I told him we couldn't be together and he blocked my way so I had to tell him. He told me he loves me and that he would talk to you about it. He told me he wasn't going to sleep with me." Mika had said all this and her voice broke, tears ran down her cheeks. "Even though if he wanted sex with every fibre in his body he wouldn't take advantage of me. I know he wouldn't. He's a sweet, innocent person Mum not a complete and utter arsehole." Sniffing Mika went into the glove compartment and pulled out a packet of tissues to wipe her eyes.  
  
"I don't care what you say Mika break up with him."  
  
"No! You just don't want me to be happy. I won't do it! I won't! I won't! I won't!" shouted Mika turning red. "Let me out of the car. I want to go home." She told her mother trying to be calm. "Stop the damn Car." She said and her mother for once did as she said. "See you Friday mum!"  
  
"But that's 3 days away!" Mrs Davis said, Mika stared at her. "Ok Friday" she agreed before driving off.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Shitty good? Tell me in a review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Same Duck: New Problem.  
  
Chapter 6: Home to England.  
  
When Mika left the car she had gone straight to the ice rink, she knew she had missed practice because the time she had gotten there it was about nine o'clock. She didn't however hear the distinctive sounds of Adam skating round. Sighing she made her way out onto the ice and skated round by herself. She was skating hard and her anger was being used to give her more speed. Because of this she never noticed Adam enter and go to the top of the stands. Watching her skate round he thought about the argument she had had earlier. It was my fault, he thought. If only I had let he break up with me, she wouldn't be having this trouble. Mika had started to do some figure skating on the ice. She was really good; she had never looked graceful during hockey matches mainly because she had pads on. Even when they were practicing and she had worn tiny tops and shorts she had never looked so graceful. Deciding to join her on the ice Adam walked back down the stands, opening the gate onto the rink and starting to step onto the ice. Mika startled by this sudden noise fell. It wouldn't have hurt too much if she hadn't been in a mid jump. Adam seeing she had fallen skated over to her and was shocked to see her crying.  
  
"Mika, why are you crying?" he asked her pulling her onto her feet and off the ice to the changing rooms. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting her down on a bench. Mika looked at him as if to say, you know what's wrong.  
  
"Us. Mum. England. Just people on general are wrong." She said as a new wave of tears came out. "Mum doesn't like you, she doesn't think I'm old enough to love someone. She told me to split up with you, I told her I tried and you wouldn't let me go. So she practically told me I hadn't tried hard enough." Mika got up and stared pacing the room. Talking to herself, well muttering and not paying any attention to Adam. "I have to go to England, I won't see you for 2 weeks. We should split up. I'm too difficult, not good to be with. NO no-one goes out with Mika no-one has done no-one likes to everyone bitches about me…" she carried on like this even though she had started talking to Adam she went back to muttering to herself. Adam snapped his fingers in front of her face. Startled she looked up at him.  
  
"We're not splitting up. Come to my house tomorrow, Thursday. We can watch crappy old films and talk about this but I won't split up with you. I have to spend time with you before you go to England." And with that he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her red hair. She had started to cry again only this time it was into his shirt. He didn't seem to mind though as he walked her to her dorm, telling her nice things and jokes.  
  
On Thursday morning Mika woke up late, extremely late. Her alarm hadn't gone off. Deciding not to bother going to her first few lessons she took her time to have a shower and get some cereal from the cupboard in her room. She thought back to last night and realised how stupid she had been. She also remembered she had one last date with Adam at his house again, before she went to England for 2 weeks. The day passed quite quickly and she got on all right apart from being sent to the Dean for not being in her first lessons. She didn't see Adam for the whole day and she found out off Julie that he hadn't been in his classes. So Mika was dreading going to his house later that day.  
  
At about 5pm she walked round though Minneapolis stopping briefly to have a coffee with Charlies' mum, and then walking on past a lake towards Edina and Adams house. It was about 6pm when she arrived in front of his door and rang the bell. Adam took about 5 minutes to answer.  
  
"Hey, come in." he said walking into his Kitchen with Mika following him silently. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to talk about her mother but she couldn't get the words out. "Do you want Pizza?" Adam asked her and she nodded, "We're eating in the lounge." He told her and she nodded again before walking into the lounge. Instead of sitting down she walked over to the bookcase and looked at his books. Adam had followed her into the lounge and laid the pizza on the table before sitting down on the sofa and clicking on the TV. Mika noticing this sat in the chair that was quite far away from Adam. Noticing this Adam frowned but didn't say a thing so Mika broke the silence.  
  
"Why weren't you in school today?" she asked him.  
  
"Because Dad kept me off to wait for the new Fridge to arrive." He said laughing. "Not a good excuse but it's the truth." Mika nodded and chewed a piece of Pizza, swallowing she took a gulp of coke and looked at Adam. He was watching the adverts on the video he had rented, completely oblivious to her watching him. So she took this moment to take in every little detail of his face and body. "Come and sit over here." Said Adam making her jump.  
  
"I don't want to." Mika whined before standing up and grabbing his hands to pull him up. "I want to have fun. This is my last night in America for two weeks. Probably the last time I see you for two weeks. We have to have fun!" she insisted laughing and dragging him out of the house. She ran down the road and pulled him towards the lake she had passed by earlier that day.  
  
"Oh no Mika I don't want to go here." He told her noticing the path they were taking. "They don't like me in Minneapolis, well a few do but not many. Can't we go somewhere else?" Adam asked but she began to pull him to the top of a hill that overlooked the lake.  
  
"Come on Adam no one is going to notice us up here. We're surrounded by trees." She told him before sitting down and pulling a reluctant Adam who looked like he wanted to run away. But once he was on the floor and sitting down Mika had grabbed him and tickled him until he gave in to sitting under the tree on top of the hill. "Anyway I need to talk to you." She said once they had stopped laughing.  
  
"About?" said Adam lying down in the grass.  
  
"My mother twit." She said cuffing him lightly across the top of his head. He laughed and then his expression turned serious, "No seriously Adam we have to talk about this." Sighing Adam nodded his head and turned towards her. He looked at her as if to say 'Carry On' so she did. "Do you really want to be with me? Because of all this trouble?" Mika said directly and without any feeling in her voice. Adam was shocked at this question, they'd already talked about this and he'd told her the truth.  
  
"Of Course I do Mika, you know that. I don't care what your mother says about us." He reassured her and she looked him straight in the eye. She could tell he was being truthful.  
  
"You really want to be with me?" she asked again as if not believing what she saw in his eyes. Adam looked at her as if she was mad. Of course he wanted to be with her, he nodded, again. "But why? I mean, my mother was calling you a horrible boy in the car to the restaurant yesterday. We never even made it there I got so annoyed. She stood by everything she had ever said about boys and you in particular are 'only after one thing' and I told her we loved each other and she said we were stupid. So why Adam? You could have anyone, instead you choose pale, British chick Mika. Why?" Mika asked him and her voice had started to rise.  
  
"Why?" echoed Adam, he had never thought that he would get asked that. "Because you're different and because you were there for me when everyone else wasn't, you listened to me – no one had done that for me before. Because you were easy to talk to not like other girls, you acted so normal around everyone. I didn't think I wanted you like this, ever. But then you remember our argument, when I thought I had lost your friendship, Mika." This caused her to jump a bit because she was getting lost in what he was saying. "When I thought I had lost your friendship Mika I realised how much I wanted you. Not our friendship, you. Then your amazing way of making friends again was to pull me within an inch of your face and I lost control I kissed you and realised then how much I wanted you." Mika had started to cry again, just soft tears that she managed to wipe away with her hand.  
  
"God the amount of tears I've cried this week. I feel like a fountain." She whispered laughing. "But that doesn't answer why? After all this trouble why didn't you leave me? Loads of other people would have." She smiled at Adam and nodded at him trying to make him answer. He looked at her and carried on.  
  
"Because I'm not willing to let you go. I'm not other people, and Mi, I don't want anyone else." He reached over to her tried to put his arm round her shoulders but she squirmed away.  
  
"Adam? Don't say that. I don't know how to react to it." She whispered. Adam nodded and then decided to torture her with the same questions.  
  
"Mika, you knew what your mother would say about us. So why did you do it? Why did you want me? Stupid Adam Banks who never had a proper friend?" Adam asked her and she looked up at him horrified.  
  
"Adam, you know I didn't like the look of you at first I thought you were a bit preppy and that you looked a bit stuck up. But do you remember one of my first nights here? I walked into the ice rink and there you were doing theses daft drills. And I snuck onto the ice and it had just been re-iced so I fell on my arse which made you jump and then you fell. I made you talk to me. You were so hollow Adam; you didn't seem to have feelings. We were suddenly the best of friends, inseparable. Then we went on holiday for that daft thing in Maine. I woke you up and you didn't have your pyjama top on. That night I started to have feelings for you, I shouted at you coz I was annoyed and confused then I realised I had to apologise. So I did and you wouldn't listen to me. I had to pull you towards me because that's the only way I could get you to stay near enough to apologise. Then you kissed me and everything seemed right in the world." Mika had somehow during her massive rant let herself get pulled into Adams' broad shoulder and was crying into his neck. He started to whisper things to her to cheer her up even though it made no sense.  
  
"Come on." Said Adam after a while and got up pulling Mika by her hand. "This our last night together. Lets go back to my house and watch TV." But Mika stood her ground. Staring at him hard.  
  
"Adam…?" she whispered. "Why won't you let us break up? We can have fun as soon as you answer me." She told him.  
  
"I can't let us break up because I love you, isn't that reason enough?" he told her "Can we go now?" he asked her starting to pull her down the hill after him, she followed behind slowly mulling everything over in her mind. So, she thought, everyone else who has loved me has left me why shouldn't he be any different? She asked herself before asking him. "What? I would never leave you. God Mika. Lets go home and then you have to go back to England and you'll come back and we'll all be Ok. Ok?" he told her and she started to smile. She realised what she was doing, she was pushing him away and he wouldn't go she was ecstatic about this it meant nothing could happen to them.  
  
"I'm sorry. Adam." She said pulling him back. "I didn't mean to push you away. It was just my mother she causes so much trouble." She looked him in the eyes and he looked really sad, she reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes before kissing him on the lips lightly and pulling him back down the hill and back to his house. Walking through Minnesota Adam pulled his jacket collar up in case someone who didn't like him saw him. Mika however didn't notice this as she had gone back into her brilliant mood and wanted to watch a film curled up next to Adam. "Come on." She said and looked back at him, noticing his jacket collar she stopped. "What's wrong now?" she asked him, but he shook his head and gave her a look as if to say 'tell you later' sighing she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the park and back to his house. He opened the door and walked straight in, Mika however wasn't happy because he was being a moody sod. "Talk." She told him as soon as they had gotten upstairs.  
  
"It was just Minnesota, it's almost in the heart of district-5." He said before putting his pillows against the wall and sitting down. Mika sat next to him and curled up into his arms. They sat like that for a long time before she announced it was time for her to go.  
  
"Come on Adam I have to go." She laughed because he wouldn't let go of her. She kissed him again, "I have to go Adam. I have to go to the airport in a few hours." But still when he wouldn't let go she walked him backwards and he tripped over his bed. Laughing they both fell down and Mika started to tickle him. "I'll ring you. I promise. But I have got to go." She said kissing him again only more passionately than before. He pulled her down on to him and kissed her back. Mika however pulled away. "No Adam. I have got to go. I really-" she was cut off by him kissing her again, instead of resisting she just sank into his kiss and held him closer to her. When they both came up for air, she carried on her sentence and got up. "I really have got to go." She whispered. "Walk me out?" she asked him.  
  
"Do you have to go?" asked Adam laughing. "I don't want you to go." He told her.  
  
"Yes I have to go. I haven't seen my Gran for about 3 months. You would have to meet her. She'd love you Adam. Say 'now that's how gentlemen are supposed to act towards women' and all this shit." She hugged him on his doorstep. "But I have to go." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. "I'll miss you." She whispered before walking off into the night. 


	7. Merry Old England

Same Duck: New Problems  
  
Thanks for the reviews, new characters in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Merry Old England.  
  
Breathing in the air around her Mika set off the plane and walked down into the baggage claim at Liverpool airport. It was a small place, currently being refurbished so there were a lot of builders about and some scaffolding up in places. Mika stood watching for her bag, she already had a purple duffle bag on her shoulder with patches on it saying something like 'Stubborn and Stupid'. Seeing her suitcase come through on to the baggage claim she ran up and seized it before running into the main airport. She searched for the shock of white hair that would be her Gran; her mother had gone home from America earlier than Mika after their row and Mika was to stay at her Grans' for a few days before she went home.  
  
"Gran!" she shouted, seeing the shock of white hair she had been looking for and started running towards her. "Gran." She said again hugging the figure. "I missed you." She said.  
  
"Hello Darling." The woman whispered, "How are you?" she asked leading the way out of the airport and towards her car.  
  
"I'm fine. I had a lot of arguments with my mother but nothing out of the ordinary." Mika told her in an offhand way. Her Gran raised an eyebrow and told her to tell her why. "She doesn't want me to play hockey. But my team is the nicest team in the world." She told her deciding not to mention Adam for the moment she wanted to know what to do about hockey first.  
  
"Well why does she want you to quit?" he Gran asked always wanting to see both sides of the story.  
  
"She thinks I'm an easy target for lads and there's about 11 lads on my team so she thinks they're all going to try and sleep with me. But it is so not true I have 2 other girls on my team Connie and Julie. One of the lads is going out with Connie and Julie has never been messed with because she has a bit of a temper I have a worse temper and they treat us as equals. Mum doesn't understand that though." Mika looked at her Gran who seemed to be coming up with a compromise.  
  
"Mika why did you join the hockey team?" asked her Gran  
  
"Because I love hockey and I couldn't play in my old school." She told her. Looking out the window.  
  
"So carry on playing." Said her Gran, "I understand where your mother is coming from, but if you want to play that badly you should."  
  
"Yeah," Mika whispered. "But there's more…." She said.  
  
"More?" asked her Gran, "You haven't been having a good time have you?" she asked with laughter in her voice knowing Mika was having a brilliant time in America as they spoke most weeks.  
  
"Yes I have been having a good time, it's mums' fault there's more. I have a boyfriend, Adam." She said looking over at her Gran to see the reaction on her face. "Well when I knew Mum was coming over I tried to break up with him. He wouldn't let me. And Mum saw us kissing coz I had been avoiding him and we had just made up and she slapped me because I had lied to her then she made it out Adam was only after one thing. But he's not he loves me… What should I do?" she said all this very fast and her Gran burst out laughing. Mika pouted at her before joining in. She really liked her Gran, she was like a teenager and had always been there for her, always understood her problems.  
  
"Well, tell me about Adam." Her Gran said as they pulled into her private road in the countryside. "I want to know if he's good enough for my granddaughter." She said pulling into the garage and getting out of the car.  
  
"Adam? I don't know how to describe him. Well, he's sweet and kind. Always there for me. He has never once done anything to hurt me. He wouldn't let me go when I wanted to break up. When I met him I thought he was a snob but now I know he isn't." Mika trailed off wondering how this was sinking in to her Gran, who was starting to get her some lunch. "Baked Potatoes, please." She told her Gran.  
  
"Ok, why don't you think he's snobby any more?" asked her Gran starting the microwave for the Potatoes.  
  
"Well you know I always went to the rink at my old school? I started doing that at Eden Hall as well and I met Adam there. I thought since we were on the same team we should be friends, so I made him talk to me. After I should add completely humiliating him. But anyway we spoke and he seemed so hollow. Well I met him at the rink most nights and then we went on holiday to a match in Maine, well I kind of called him a snobby rich boy who knows nothing and he wouldn't talk to me. I was apologising him and he kept squirming and you know what I'm like when people won't pay attention I held on to his shirt and he kissed me. We've been going out ever since." Mika finished up just as the microwave started beeping to say it had finished. Busying herself with the Jacket Potato, she listened to her Gran talking.  
  
"Well you have got yourself in a pickle haven't you? I think that if you love this Adam which you obviously do you should stick with him. He seems like a nice guy, I want to meet him." Mikas' Gran told her, Mika smiled she had known her Gran would understand, she finished eating her Jacket Potato and said.  
  
"Well I'm going to die of tiredness if I don't get to bed in a second so I'll see you tomorrow morning." Yawning Mika walked off towards her room and slipped a video in the machine. But she was asleep before the adverts had come up.  
  
Mika woke up the next morning bright and early. All those early hockey practices have paid off, she thought miserably walking into the living room and switching on the TV. She turned it on to Sky and flipped through to the kiddies' channels. She was completely absorbed in the old cartoons like Spiderman and X-men that she didn't notice her Gran come in the room which resulted in her jumping a foot in the air when her Gran said she'd be going home that night but did she want to go into town first? Mika said yes straight away she loved shopping with her Gran because she had so much fun. Driving into the town was a simple journey but when they got to the Car Park at the back of all the shops there was a massive traffic jam. Noticing about 6 slots it would be possible to park in Mika told her Gran before sticking her head out of the window to shout the same to the drivers.  
  
"Hey!" she managed to get out before her Gran pulled her back inside the car.  
  
"Don't." she said simply before getting out of the car and waiting for Mika to get out. "Where do you want to go?" she asked after Mika was ready.  
  
"Temptation." Mika told her without a pause. Temptation was a really cheap clothes store that sold the kind of clothes Mika loved. Getting some Gypsy tops and skirts she made her way towards the counter to pay for her bargains. The rest of the day was spent like this Mika pulling her Gran in and out of shops. But before long they had to go back to her Grans' house so she could get ready to go home.  
  
On returning back to her house she walked into her black with stars and clouds bedroom. She had painted it this colour just before her father died and he had loved it. Sighing she dumped her bag on her bed. And had a look through the magazines she had left behind. She looked at her notice board and saw loads of programmes printed on paper. Picking one up she realised it was from the youth group for 7-11 years olds she used to help out at. She read through it and found that today was a bouncy castle making up her mind she got changed and walked out into the nice sunshine that was out and down to the church where the youth group was held. They had always told her she should visit when she was in the neighbourhood. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello?" she said cautiously.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice with a funny laugh after it realising it was Jon she walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Jon." She said laughing.  
  
"Mika! Hi how are you?" he said hugging her.  
  
"Fine. Hi Lindsey." She said to the woman in the kitchen who was laughing.  
  
"Hi Mika."  
  
"Where's Andy?" Mika asked straight away. Mika had known Andy for about 9 years ever since she had gone to the youth group that she had started to help out at, so Andy was really like her big brother. Jon just pointed at a person who had just entered. "Andy!!!" she shouted as he ran up to her hugged her then started to tickle her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" he asked her.  
  
"Erm, Can I help at the youthy tonight?" she asked through her laughter of being tickled before falling to the floor and grabbing Andy round the legs to knock him over. Laughing she got up and straightened her clothes up. "So, can I?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Course you can. Lydia, Amy and Katie have missed you." Andy told her, referring to the 3 girls who used to use her as if she was a playground. Laughing Mika made her way over to the counter and asked Lindsey for a coffee she spent about an hour talking to all the leaders and at half five she heard Andy dragging something into the main hall. Mika wandered round into the hall and noticed the bouncy castle and a lot of balloons that needed to be blown up.  
  
"Bouncy Castle!" she cried loudly even though she already knew what was going on. "What are the balloons for?" she asked Andy who had started to blow them up and motioned for her to do the same.  
  
Sooner than later they had covered the entire bouncy castle with balloons and were told it was a game, the kids had to get as many balloons off the bouncy castle and the leaders would be around the edges putting them back on. As soon as the youthy opened Lydia, Amy and Katie with some other girls and boys ran over to Mika and hugged her shouting and screaming. The youth group passed away with a few games on the bouncy castle and Mika becoming completely exhausted from the balloon game. After an hour, when the youth group finished, Mika was sanding outside with Andy saying goodbye to the kids.  
  
"Are you coming tonight then?" asked Andy.  
  
"Tonight?" repeated Mika a bit disorientated and not realising what he was talking about. Staring at him for a moment or two before she realised he was talking about the youth group for older people. "Oh, I don't think it would be such a good idea." She told him.  
  
"Oh go on Mi, you know you want to." He said trying to persuade her. Nodding unenthusiastically Mika walked off and went home for a while until it was time to go back to her youth group.  
  
Mika walked into the hall of the church, quietly and carefully. She was really self-conscious about being there in case she walked into Jackie or Jane her old best friends who had dropped her the moment she had gone to boarding school because they said she was posh. Unfortunately she didn't have the chance to blend into the shadows when one of her old friends called Phillip shouted her name and ran up to her.  
  
"God Phil you've grown." She squealed as he spun her round in a circle drawing a lot of attention to her. It was true however that he had grown in the months she had been away. He had become a lot taller and more muscled than he used to be. She kissed him on the cheek and was just about to tell him about her life in America. She had e-mailed him but it wasn't the same. But before she could start she heard a harsh voice from behind her.  
  
"OH, look Jane it's Princess Mika." Came a horrible stuck up voice.  
  
"You know Jackie I did hear she was back for a few weeks. Probably got kicked out of her school. You know…" Came a voice in reply.  
  
"Oh yeah, probably for being such a slut." Said the first voice again. But before Mika could reply Phil had stepped in to stick up for her.  
  
"She isn't a slut." She heard him say from behind her. "I think you're mistaking yourselves for her." He added staring them down with his hard brown eyes.  
  
"Well you don't know the half of it." Said Jane who had actually come over and was trying to talk to Phil over Mika who was standing in the middle of it all. "I heard she is on an Ice Hockey team in America, and it's full of lads. I wonder how many of them she's had?" Jane told Phil phrasing the last part of her sentence as a question and looking directly into Mikas' eyes.  
  
"That's right Jane," said Jackie joining in. "Although I don't know who would have her. She's Ugly." She said looking directly at Mika to see what reaction they had caused. But Jane and Jackie were startled when they realised she wasn't there anymore. Mika had run off saying a hurried goodbye to Andy she ran out of the hall and onto the street where she completely broke down in tears. She was sat on the pavement hugging her knees until Phillip came and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. Mika buried her head into his shoulder to stop her tears from coming out of her eyes.  
  
"It's not true Phil." She told him in a muffled voice, "It's not true at all." She whispered looking into his face. "I'm not a slut. I haven't even… you know" she told him before getting up off his shoulder and starting to walk off.  
  
"Mi, come on I know it's not true. But are you really on the hockey team with a load of lads? That does make it sound a bit suss." He told her.  
  
"Yes I am on a Hockey team, and there are a load of lads on the team, but there are 2 other girls as well and … and" she couldn't get the last part of her sentence out so she tried again. "And I have a boyfriend" she finished lamely waiting for Phillip to start laughing.  
  
"Good for you" was all he said before kissing her on the cheek and walking back toward the youth group. He wasn't even bothered about her life in America, he just seemed glad she was back and that was all that mattered. Mika walked home in the dark on her own, she was at the end of her road and decided to run to her house. She ran down the road and slid her key into the lock hoping her mother was out at her Aunties so she could go on the Internet without anybody looking over her shoulder.  
  
Mika logged onto Hotmail and started to write an e-mail to Connie who would automatically show it to Julie so it made no difference either way.  
  
To: cons6497@hotmail.com  
  
From: meerkat2000@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hi Connie and Julie.  
  
Hi Connie and Julie,  
  
I only wrote this to one of you coz I couldn't be bothered writing the same thing twice!! Hee, Hee.  
  
Howz u? I can't wait to get back coz I am going mental and my old 'Friends' were really mean to me. They called me a slut and loads of shit like that. They said I have slept with the entire male population of Eden Hall. I am going to ask if I can come back early I hate it here my life is terrible here but hey never mind.  
  
E-mail me back!!!!  
  
Luv  
  
Mika  
  
P.S. Don't tell Adam what I have told you. I don't want him to know about my old friends he will be overly worried and overly protective, thankz see you!!!!  
  
Sighing Mika sent the letter before logging off the computer and going to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? Sorry about how long it took for me to update I've had exams and started this new Drama group thing plus I've had work I've been a busy bee. I have a holiday in a week so I will try and get a chapter up before then and try and write another while I am there.  
  
Review!!!! 


End file.
